Holiness
Description Holiness is a term coined by the Magic Council to measure how much resistance any given substance has against any impurities such as darkness, curse power, or Magic Barrier Particles. The lowest measurement of holiness is one benevolent, which can be roughly compared to the Fahrenheit's unit of measurement: the degree Fahrenheit. A single benevolent can be found in the Light Magic wielded by dark mages. The highest unit of measure on the holiness scale is currently known as divinity, which is approximately 5000 benevolents. This level of purity can be found in magic such as Angel Art. Things with this level of holiness are so holy that they're resistance to all impurities to the point that they are capable of purifying most impurities. *'Holy Manipulation:' Holy Manipulation is a special ability possessed by only the holiest of beings. The power and efficiency of this ability differs from person to person. The holier the user the more powerful and efficient the ability becomes. This ability grants its users the ability to control the level of holiness in any given person or object. This allows them to make anyone or anything resistant or even immune to impure priorities for a short amount of time, heal allies, make the target a dangerous threat to impure beings, etc. Some advanced users are capable of manipulating very holy objects, elements, or even living beings to a small degree. This gives them the chance to manipulate the things or people they purify. However, it is noted that doing can greatly tire the user out mentally. This primarily supplementary and defensive ability can become offensive one when used against a demon or any other impure creature. Increasing how holy an impure creature is can be dangerous for said creature. Beings who had experienced such an event commented on how it was the most painful thing that they had ever experienced. While the actual injury cannot be seen, the effects can. Doing this to an impure creature can cause more damage than any physical attack can, making it easier to kill the target. In addition, striking a vital organ while doing this is usually certain death regardless of the target's regenerative abilities. Naturally the stronger the impure being, the higher their chance of surviving is. The effects of having an impure creature's benevolents increase can vary depending on how fast the creature's benevolents is increased. When it is increased at a fast rate the effects can mirror stuff like being burned or electrocuted. While it won't inflict an injury, it can cause the foe to heat up when mirroring the effects of being burned, cause spasms when mirroring the effects of being electrocuted, etc. When the benevolents are increased slowly it mirrors the effects of being hit by a solid object. This can cause effects such as being launched back or the feeling of being crushed. *'Pure Heart:' *'Anti-Demon Magic Power:' In a nutshell, Anti-demon magic power is one of the closest things that holiness has to a physical form without the law of Absolute Divinity coming into effect. This seemingly incorruptible magic power is the bane of all impurities and the ally of all holy substances. In fact, the only beings that can corrupt it is those whose impurity rivals that of some of the highest classes of demons. This magic power is very dangerous to impure beings and substances, capable of killing and destroying said creatures and substances with the same level of efficiency that Devil Slayer Magic can kill demons. Unlike Holy Manipulation, Anti-demon magic power can be used to permanently purify creatures. This allows users to before feats such as turning a low to medium-level Corrupt Human into a normal human permanently. Anti-demon magic power can also be used to heal and repair creatures and objects that are not impure with great efficiency. Unlike normal magic power, anti-demon magic power is created by the body passively drawing in the ethernano. Once the ethernano is drawn in the benevolents of the ethernano is extracted and then absorbed by the Magic Origin. Part of the ethernano is absorbed to help with creating the anti-demon magic power while the rest is simply released from the body as it is not needed. The continuous release of ethernano causes the user to have a very holy presence, making their very presence a frightening thing for an impure being. What is done to the ethernano causes a change reaction that results in the production of the very holy magic power that is anti-demon magic power. Ways of Increasing One's Benevolents Natural Ways of Obtaining Benevolents Artificial Ways of Increasing One's Benevolents Theories, Concepts, and Laws Absolute Divinity Absolute Divinity is a theoretical concept that is comparable to the concepts of absolute zero and absolute hot. This concept helps explain what might happen if the highest level of holiness a substance can have ever existed. According to the creator of this theory, if a being or object ever obtains an Absolute Divinity worth of benevolents, two events will happen. The first is that the substance would be completely taken over by its own holiness, causing it to become the physical manifestation of holiness in the similar fashion that magic power is the manifestation of the soul. The second thing that would happen is that due to how many benevolents it has, impurities cannot only be unable to touch it, but impurities would be unable to exist in the same plane of existence as the substance. This would causing impurities to be vanquished from space and time as well as existence itself. This sudden imbalance of holiness and impurities would bring about the total destruction of existence. One of the closest things to ever obtain holiness close to Absolute Divinity is the famous Fairy Law spell. This is seen by the fact that Fairy Law destroys anything the user deems as impure within a certain area. Theory of Divination Law of Salvation The Law of Salvation is a law that explains at what which point a pure being or substance is considered impure as well as the constant struggle between holiness and sins. It states that this transition from holiness to sinful can be found at negative twenty-five benevolents. According to this principle, hybrids like demon-human hybrids would be considered an impure creature. Any creature or object between zero benevolents and negative twenty-five benevolents has been shown to be highly resistant to the effects of both holiness and impurities. Once a borderline was drawn between what is holy and what is impurity scientists began to see at what which point impurities can negatively effect benevolents. Their research caused them to make the discovery that holiness isn't simply a substance that completely reigns over impurity, but simply one side of a coin. Although holiness has been proven to have a small advantage over impurities, making it slightly harder for impure substances to corrupt or harm holy substances. This also means that impure beings and substances have a harder time becoming a holy substance. Those who use holiness to fight use this principle to discover what is worth saving and what shouldn't be saved, hence the name: Law of Salvation. The Seven Heavenly Virtues The Seven Heavenly Virtues is a group composed of the seven holiest individuals. Each of them are said to have incredible power that should not be taken lightly, despite their serene nature. It said that each of them are so holy that they are nearly incorruptible and their very presence can strike pure terror in the hearts of the strongest of impure beings. In other words, they are the worst nightmare of impure beings. In addition to their great power each member has a single ability that correlates with their title. Many people believe these abilities stem from how holy they are. No one knows their true names so they are usually referred by their respective titles. These titles correspond to a single virtue and these virtues are: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. Abilities *'Great Physical Prowess:' **'Very Holy Body' **'Semi-Immortality:' *'Holy Manipulation:' *'Purifying Presence:' A heavenly virtue's very presence can purify the area, people, and objects around them. This makes it very difficult for impure substances to come close to them, especially curse power and Magic Barrier Particles as their presence can purify it into ethernano. The only impure things that can resist the purification must come from a primordial demon-level creature. Even then the substance doesn't inflict a lot of damage to the individual due to their high resistance to such things which stems from their pure heart. In addition, this presence allows them to heal those around them with a mere touch and strike great fear into the hearts of impure creatures by only standing next to them. *'Very Pure Heart:' **'Negative Emotion Sensing:' Their very pure heart makes a heavenly virtue very sensitive to negative emotions, allowing them to detect said emotions. *'Large Reserves of Anti-Demon Magic Power:' *'Magic Intuition:' *'Unique Ability:' As stated above each of the heavenly virtues have a unique ability that corresponds to their title. These abilities are on a completely different scale when compared to the abilities of other beings. Chastity has Psychic Energy Manipulation, Temperance has authority, Charity has power bestowal, Diligence has nigh-invulnerability, emotional energy manipulation for Patience, Kindness has the ability of health manipulation, and finally Humility has the ability known as humility empowerment. In a nutshell, Chastity's ability is Indomitable Will and Will Empowerment. Temperance's ability of authority gives them the ability to control the body and mind of any other person. This ability can be activated through eye contact, physical contact, or infusing their magic power into the target's body. Once the conditions have been met, Temperance can control them from nearly any distance. It takes a lot of magic power and willpower to break free of the ability, which is shown when Temperance controlled the body and mind of a powerful demon. Diligence's ability to be nigh-invulnerable prevents Diligence from being harmed from almost anything. In fact, there is only one thing that can harm Diligence and that is element of twilight. Patience's ability of emotional energy manipulation gives this Heavenly Virtue to produce their emotions in the form of energy and have absolute control over the energy. The abilities of the energy has been shown to depend on what kind of emotion Patience is manifesting. Kindness's ability of health manipulation grants Kindness the ability the health of themselves or another person. This allows kindness to use this ability for supplementary, defensive, and even offensive purposes. Finally, Humility's ability gives humility the ability to become physically, mentally, and magically empowered by their own humility the humility of those around Humility. The stronger this emotion is, the strong Humility will become. Magic that Revolve around Holiness Holy Magic Holy Magic is a powerful form of Caster Magic that serves as the supplementary variant of Kotoamatsukami. This magic gives the user the ability to increase the benevolents of their magic power to very high levels. This allows the user to manipulate their magic power in ways that grant them various support powers such as manipulating health, increasing physical traits of oneself or an ally, nullification, summoning holy beings, enchanting, creating barriers, increasing the power of one's magic or the magic of others, etc. Kamiyonanayo Kamiyonanayo (神世七代, Seven Generations of the Age of the Gods) is a powerful form of Caster Magic and a Divine Authority Magic Seal Art that serves as the offensive and destructive variant of Holy Magic. Many mages often confuse this magic for the ability Holy Manipulation due to some of their similarities, but unlike Holy Manipulation, Kamiyonanayo can work on anyone. Trivia *Permission is needed to make a heavenly virtue. Category:Kasumi12346 Category:Important Terms